Cryoneer
'Summary' * The Cryoneer is unlocked at Headquarters level 20, making it the ninth troop to unlock, and currently the last one to be unlocked. * It shoots Freeze Beams from a moderate range just slightly below that of a Zooka with a beam-rake effect similar to a Lazor Beam, slowing any defenses and troops that come in its way, also dealing moderately low damage to buildings. ** Testing has shown they do not currently apply health damage to troops. * The firing rate of frozen enemy turrets is reduced by 50%. * Their firing range is effectively inside that of a Flamethrower so they cannot reliably outdistance any current turret. ** Replays of a test indicate a firing range of at least 6.08 tiles. The same replay showed a single Cryoneer in the perfect position out-ranging a Flamethrower. * They have a brief delay after each shot where they do not move or fire. * Unlike other area-of-effect troops such as the Grenadier their weapons do not trigger Mines. Offensive Strategy * Cryoneers will spread themselves out to cover as many targets as possible. * Due to their low damage per second, they are not recommended to be used alone. Combine them with Zookas or other high-damage troops to alleviate this. * Since they slow down the firing rate of enemy turrets effectively dropping their damage output by a percentage instead of a raw number, they are endlessly useful for supporting other troop formations like Heavy-Zooka even on bases with very high damage boosts like Gearheart or upper-level Operation bases, unlike Medics whose raw-point-value healing effect gets quickly overpowered in these situations. The Heavy-Zooka-Cryo formation is very, very effective. Defensive Strategy * Cryoneers have moderate health so a Cannon or Boom Cannon can take her down in one shot if it is high-leveled. * Due to this moderate amount of health, a few salvos from a Rocket Launcher or a few shots from Mortars may also work on wiping out a few Cryoneers at once. Upgrade Differences * There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Cryoneer's hitpoints (by 9%), DPS (by 5%), range (by about half a tile) and training cost (by 1000 gold). Trivia * They are currently the fastest-firing troop. However, this only accounts for when the beam is being shot. There is an approximate 3.5 second delay in between attacks. * The name 'Cryoneer' may be a pun of 'Cryo' (the Greek prefix for "cold") and either 'Engineer' or 'Pioneer'. * The Cryoneer has dozens of catchphrases which can be viewed by tapping her info button in the Armory. Almost every single one of these is either a reference, a pun, or both. They include, but are not limited to the following: ** Ice. Ice. Baby ** Allow Me To Break The Ice ** All The Cool Kids Are Doing It ** You Don't Need Hot Pants To Look Cool ** I'm A Special Snowflake ** Let It Snow ** Winter is Coming ** Let It Go ** Science is Cool ** Humble Pie Served Cold ** I'm A Stone Cold Freezer ** My Game Froze! ** Cool It, Hot Stuff ** Snowblinded Me With Science ** Cool Party! ** Iceberg Right Ahead ** Cold Spell Coming ** The Ice Age Is Coming ** Feel The Chill